Fight! Fight!
by opungo
Summary: Oneshot. Harry and Ron get in to a fight one night in the common room. Fists fly and things get broken. Like chairs...and bones. Takes place during GOF.


**In GOF, Harry and Ron aren't speaking for a while. After Ron intterupts Harry from talking to Sirius in the fire, Harry chucks a POTTER REALLY STINKS badge at Ron and goes up to the dormitory. While he's doing this, he half-expects Ron to stop him or punch him but he doesn't. But what would happen if he did punch Harry?**

* * *

Harry seized one of the POTTER REALLY STINKS badges off the table and chucked it, as hard as he could, across the room. It hit Ron on the forehead and bounced off.

"There you go," said Harry. "Something for you to wear on Tuesday. You might even have a scar now, if you're lucky... That's what you want, isn't it?"

He strode across the room towards the stairs; he half expected Ron to stop him, he would have even liked Ron to throw a punch at him…WHAM!

Small white lights popped in Harry's eyes as he put a hand to his jaw. The exact thing he had wanted Ron to do, happened. The lights went away and he looked around at Ron. His face was contorted with fury and his fists were clenched, looking ready to punch Harry in the jaw again. Harry stood there for hardly a moment before he launched himself at Ron, knocking him to the floor.

"Stupid git!" Harry yelled as he kneed Ron in the stomach. Ron let out a grunt as the wind was knocked out of him. Harry took this opportunity to punch Ron in the jaw once more. Harry got to his feet as Ron laid on the floor.

He was just thinking maybe he was being to hard on him, when Ron pushed himself up off the floor and stood on his feet. There was a trickle of blood where Harry had split Ron's lip.

"You," said Ron viciously. "…you…bloody…" Ron seemed unable to come up with an insult worthy of Harry. So with a cry of, "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" he ran headlong in to Harry. The force Ron had put in to his run caused him and Harry to run straight in to an armchair, toppling it over.

Harry ignored the pain in his back from the impact in to the armchair as he and Ron rolled around on the floor, throwing punches and kicking at each other.

"How'd you stick your name in?" Ron yelled in Harry's face. Harry became angrier and threw a furious punch at Ron. He deserved it too. He was accusing Harry once more of entering the tournament and he had broken Harry's glasses, which were lying smashed by the armchair.

"I didn't stick my name in the damn Goblet and you bloody well know it!" Harry screamed at Ron.

"LIAR!" Ron bellowed as he kneed Harry in the ribs. Harry heard distant footsteps but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he hit Ron and maybe beat some sense in to his head.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione's voice squealed. Harry looked around and saw Hermione's blurry form coming toward them. Then he turned back to continue fighting with Ron. In the moment he took to glance he also noticed that they had managed to smash quite a few things in the common room.

"Please!" Hermione squealed again. She seemed unwilling to come too close to the two fighting boys. "Stop fighting! You're hurting each other-please! Stop it!"

Harry dodged a punch from Ron and heard a sickening crack as Ron's fist came in contact with the stone floor. He hesitated for a moment before throwing himself back in to his fight with Harry.

Harry heard more footsteps but he was too preoccupied with fighting Ron to see who they might belong too.

"Oi! Get off of each other!" a familiar pair of voices cried out. A moment later, a pair of hands had seized him and pried him away from Ron; pulling him to his feet and holding him back.

Harry looked around and saw Ron, purple in the face, being held back by George. Harry assumed Fred was the one holding him back. Hermione picked up Harry's glasses, repaired them and put them back on his face. Both Ron and Harry were struggling against Fred and George's grips to get back at each other.

"Let me go!" Harry demanded.

"Let me at him!" Ron said in a strangled voice. George loosened the grip he had around Ron's neck slightly. Fred and George held them even tighter.

"Bloody hell!" said Fred. "Have you two gone mad?"

"Why are you two _fighting_ each other?" George demanded.

"Because Ron's a bloody git and won't listen to me when I tell him that I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire!" Harry yelled.

"I just wanted to hit Harry!" Ron spat. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded oddly like, "Boys!" It seemed as if Fred and George were thinking along the same lines. They all stood there for a few moments, the only sounds being the crackling of the dying Gryffindor fire and the panting of Ron and Harry; then, to Ron and Harry's surprise, Fred and George let them go, even pushed the two towards each other.

"Well?" said Fred after a few moments of intense silence. "What're you two waiting for?"

"Go ahead and fight each other!" ordered George. Harry looked at Ron, bewildered. Blood was trickling from his nose and lip. There were scratches on his face and his eye was swelling. It would be black before long. Ron was nursing his right hand. If the memory weren't fresh in Harry's mind, he would've doubted he could do so much damage to Ron. Especially on purpose. Harry shook his head and moved his lips soundlessly.

"Didn't catch that," said Fred.

"No," Harry tried again and this time he heard the words come out. "I'm not fighting him!" His voice had finally come back. George raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" he inquired.

"Because it'd be stupid!" This time it was Ron who spoke. "Harry's my best mate! I'd never fight him."

"Then how do you explain what you two just did?" said Fred. Both Ron and Harry opened their mouths to say something but closed their mouths again. Fred and George had a point.

"Let's get you two down to the hospital wing," said George, satisfied that Fred and George had proved their point. They led Harry and Ron out of the portrait hole, followed by Hermione. On the way, Harry and Ron's eyes met.

"I-I reckon whoever put your name in the Goblet of Fire was trying to do you in," said Ron.

"Caught on have you?" replied Harry. "Took you long enough." Ron looked guiltily down at his feet.

"Sorry for not believing you," muttered Ron. Harry laughed a little and regretted it. Ron had kneed him in the ribs awfully hard.

"Sorry for chucking that badge at your head," said Harry as he put a hand to his ribs.

"Sorry for breaking your glasses."

"Sorry for breaking your hand."

"Sorry for running you in to the armchair."

"Sorry for running you in to that table."

"With the way you two were going at it, " interrupted Fred. "I'm surprised you didn't throw each other out the window."


End file.
